


Sins of the Father

by Waterfall



Series: Five Elements [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's not the only one with an evil father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sins of the Father  
>  **Series:** Four Elements  
>  **Fandoms:** Doctor Who/Avatar: The Last Airbender  
>  **Characters:** Nyssa and Zuko  
>  **Word count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Prompt:** #052 – Fire  
>  **My crossovers 100 LJ table:** [Can be found here](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/129982.html).  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and locations portrayed here are not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Nickelodeon. This is a fan authored work and no profit is being made. Please do not archive this story without my permission.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** How wonderful to manage a drabble that’s exactly 100 words! Anyway, this popped up as I was wondering what on Earth the Doctor and Zuko would have in common. Then I thought of Nyssa, and the answer was obvious. Okay, so it wasn’t really Nyssa’s father but the Master that destroyed half the Universe, but since he still looked the same it must have been pretty terrible for her every time she saw him. Also, Word says this is 100 words - so there!

At first Zuko thinks he has nothing in common with the gentle, soft-spoken girl who accompanies the Doctor. But when their visitors hear of his relationship to the Firelord they all turn their heads to look - not at him, but at her. She meets his eyes, and to his surprise he sees genuine understanding.

As they look for firewood she tells her own story calmly, her voice wavering only when he impulsively takes her hand in his. After that they mostly stay silent, both realising that they have found what they didn’t know they needed - someone who understands.

  



End file.
